Katherine Hillard
thumbKatherine Hillard é o segundo Ranger Rosa e Rosa segunda Ninja Arqueiro dos Power Rangers, assim como Zeo Rangers I-rosa de Zeo Rangers, eo original Rosa Turbo Rangers dos Turbo Rangers. Retroativamente, ela também é referido como o Mighty Morphin Ranger Rosa ou rosa Mighty Morphin Ranger, bem como Zeo Ranger Rosa ou rosa Zeo Ranger, ainda que estes sejam, em referência ao show, ao invés de rótulos adequados. Ela também tem sido rotulado Turbo Ranger Rosa, uma variação em seu rótulo in-show. thumbKatherine-apelidado de "Kat", quando ela foi introduzida-teve vários papéis no legado dos Power Rangers. Ela substituiu Kimberly Ann Hart como o rosa Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Conforme o tempo passava, ela assumiria as identidades tanto do rosa Zeo Ranger e do rosa Turbo Ranger, antes de passar sua tocha para Cassie Chan. Muito parecido com Tommy, Kat teve a infelicidade de ser selecionado por Rita Repulsa para fazer seu mal licitação. Ela também teve de suportar ser um gato, que Aisha e Kimberly tinha nomeado PC (abreviação de "Parque do gato", porque eles achavam que ela era um andarilho perdida quando a encontraram em Angel Grove Park) Ao mesmo tempo, ela tinha se transformado em um monstro gato, mas que forma foi eliminado por Ninjor eo Megafalconzord Ninja no fim e nunca foi visto ou ouvido de novo depois. Conforme o tempo passava, Katherine iria transformar e para trás entre seu "PC" formar e sua forma humana em momentos diferentes, e foi muito eficaz em trazer destruição sobre os Rangers. Usando sua personalidade encantadora, Kat atraído Tommy fora de Ernie Juice Bar para dar uma olhada em seu carro. Uma vez que Tommy tinha olhado para seu carro, Kat oferecido para recompensá-lo por deixá Tommy dirigir o carro. Uma oferta Tommy não podia recusar. Isso tudo foi simplesmente um chamariz para sequestrar Tommy, mas os Rangers, eventualmente, salvou-o de Dark Dimension de Zedd. Conforme o tempo passava, Katherine iria transformar e para trás entre seu "PC" formar e sua forma humana em momentos diferentes, e foi muito eficaz em trazer destruição sobre os Rangers. Usando sua personalidade encantadora, Kat atraído Tommy fora de Ernie Juice Bar para dar uma olhada em seu carro. Uma vez que Tommy tinha olhado para seu carro, Kat oferecido para recompensá-lo por deixá Tommy dirigir o carro. Uma oferta Tommy não podia recusar. Isso tudo foi simplesmente um chamariz para sequestrar Tommy, mas os Rangers, eventualmente, salvou-o de Dark Dimension de Zedd. thumb|Kat sob o feitiço de Rita Embora ainda sob o feitiço do mal de Rita, o real Kat tentou libertar-se, uma vez que não era de sua natureza ser mau. Em um ponto, enquanto Rita estava dizendo Kat que um mal menina estava, Kat quebrou o feitiço. Ela começou a protestar para Rita que ela não estava mal, ela era boa, mas Rita simplesmente virou as costas para o mal. Mas desta vez o feitiço não iria durar muito e Kat (depois de lembrar o tempo que ela tentou se qualificar para os Jogos PanGlobal, mas bateu-se durante a reunião de mergulho) quebrou livre para o bem, quando ela percebeu que Kimberly estava muito fraco e exausto para se concentrar em que pratica suas ginástica, porque ela tinha absorvido de alimentação da Morphing grade para se tornar a ranger Rosa e passou por duas batalhas cansativas com o exército de Zedd. Querendo profundamente para reparar os danos que ela tinha feito, Kat tentou ajudar os Rangers, da melhor maneira que podia. Quando os Rangers recebeu um bilhete de ameaça de Rita e Zedd exigindo-los a voltar Kat em troca de Ninjor, Kat tinha decidido que o Rangers não tinha escolha. Em última análise, o plano dos Rangers para proteger Kat falhou, e ela foi capturado e levado de volta para o palácio de Zedd. Enquanto preso na masmorra do palácio, Kat encantado informações sobre Poder Coin de Kimberly fora do Rito Revolto, e quando ele caiu no sono, ela roubou a chave para sua cela e recuperou a moeda. Ela foi confrontado por Rita até Alpha 5 bloqueado para assinatura de energia da Moeda e teletransportado da moeda e Kat ao Centro de Comando. Quando Kat chegou, ela deu a Coin poder de volta para Kimberly. Durante este tempo, Kimberly tinha acabado de passar por uma experiência traumática, e depois que ela recebeu alta do hospital, ela optou por não continuar a sua formação PanGlobal Games, até Kat disse a ela sobre sua própria experiência traumática na Austrália PanGlobal Games alta Diving Meet. Desde que ela tinha batido a cabeça na placa durante a sua demo, ela tinha perdido a seletiva de qualificação, e vivia com medo do alto trampolim. E para convencer Kimberly que o medo não deve governar sua vida, Kat conquistou seu medo do alto trampolim e executou um mergulho de cisne perfeito. No final, Kimberly tinha decidido deixar a equipe para seguir seu sonho e passou seu Poder Coin para Kat, que se tornou o novo Pink Power Ranger e rosa Ninja Ranger. thumb|A nova Ranger RosaOs outros Rangers rapidamente fez Kat se sentir em casa. Sendo a "nova garota" feito Kat hesitante no início, mas o fato de que ela ainda tinha uma conexão psíquica para Rita por algum tempo foi uma ajuda, especialmente quando Rita, mais uma vez, foi atrás de Tommy, colocando uma pequena monstro-o Ravenator-inside seu estômago. Ela e os outros Rangers foram capazes de forçar o Ravenator de Tommy, oferecendo seu hospedeiro a maior sundae já feito, mas exortando Tommy resistir infundidos aumento dores de fome do monstro. No final, o Ravenator regurgitadas-se do estômago de Tommy e acabou por ser destruído pelo Shogun Megazord quando cresceu. Um dos projetos favoritos de Kat está ajudando os desabrigados. Ela era muito boa em organizar voluntários na obtenção destes projetos feitos Junto com seu amigo Aisha, Kat tinha um amor pelos animais. Ela realmente se cuidar de um chimpanzé chamado Kelly. Kat combinado esse cuidado de Kelly com tentando aprender a língua de sinais. Durante a era "Power Rangers Zeo" 's, Kat também treinou um cão chamado Smokey, para o corpo de bombeiros, e, junto com Tommy, montar um terrário deserto. Durante seu tempo como um Ranger, Kat iria batalhar vários vilões. No começo era Rita Repulsa e Lord Zedd. Mas isso foi por um tempo curto. Em breve um novo vilão-Master Vile-chegado em busca do Cristal Zeo, que estava escondido nas cavernas de Deception sob Lunar Palácio do Lord Zedd. Kat tinha um plano sobre como reivindicar o Cristal Zeo sem que ninguém no Palácio do Zedd descobrir, e distraído Rita e Zedd com a suposta oferta de retornar para o lado do mal, mas para ter certeza de que ela iria permanecer fiel a sua oferta, Zedd e Rita aprisionou em uma câmara que, quando chegou a plena potência, reverteria Kat para o mal de forma permanente. Felizmente, Tommy tinha encontrado o Cristal Zeo nas Caves of Deception, e usou seu poder para libertar Kat da câmara de prisão de Zedd. thumb|Kat como Zeo Rangers 1Após o Cristal Zeo foi restaurada, Kat recebeu seus novos poderes e tornou-se o ranger rosa, Zeo Rangers 1. Mas não havia outra mudança à frente. Aisha tinha decidido ficar na África e Tanya veio para preencher a nova posição do amarelo Zeo Ranger. Tanya e Kat se tornaria amigos muito próximos, quando iam passando o Zeo e Turbo eras juntos. Durante a era Zeo, Kat também se reuniria Jason, o primeiro ranger vermelho do "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" arco do legado, que assumiu os poderes Ranger Gold por um tempo quando os Rangers aprendi que Trey de Triforia estava prestes a perdê-los para sempre. Kat sempre conseguiu se divertir também. Ela realmente gostava de ser um extra em um filme de sci-fi. Ela também gostava de snowboarding. Kat ainda tinha uma natureza competitiva para ela e entrei em uma competição de surf com entusiasmo. Ela tinha um profundo amor de ballet e ainda conseguiu obter os caras para o ato durante uma produção. E, claro, ela adorava sair em Ernie Outdoor Cafe and Beach Club. Kat mesmo ajudou Ernie configurado para um banquete multicultural férias. Quando ela descobriu que Tommy estava deprimido por ter perdido Kimberly (porque ele descobriu que ela tinha se apaixonado por alguém (também devido a um fato Tommy e Kimberly beijou na segunda parte da vela verde)), ela convidou um notável campeão de snowboard chamada Heather (que ela e Tommy tinha conhecido durante umas curtas férias de esqui) a Angel Grove, na tentativa de animá-lo. Mas as circunstâncias como um Power Ranger manteve dificultando seu tempo com Heather, e ele acabou perdendo-a. No final, Kat confortado Tommy e, ao longo do tempo, ela o ajudou a aceitar que Kimberly está desaparecido e se ofereceu para ter uma dança com ele. thumb|Zeo Ranger 1 - Pink! Durante o episódio Zeo "A Season to Remember", uma Kat idosos é visto. Ela é casada com Tommy, e que o casal parece ter dois netos, aquele que está implícita para ser um Power Ranger. O cânone desses eventos, no entanto, tem sido debatida. thumb thumb|Kat em Turbo: A Power Rangers Filme A vida de Kat como um Ranger estava sempre cheia de mudanças e mais mudanças foram no horizonte, como o assistente Lerigot estava sendo caçado pelo pirata espaço Divatox e enviou um sinal de socorro para Zordon, que rapidamente despachou os Rangers. Kat e Tommy foi à procura de Lerigot. Durante esta pesquisa, Kat tinha machucado a perna. Quando encontraram Lerigot, ele curou-a, e ela rapidamente se tornou muito protetor dele. Enquanto volta para o Centro de Comando, eles aprenderam de uma nova vilã chamada Divatox, e eles precisam de poderes ainda mais fortes para combater este novo demônio. Kat, Adam, Tanya, e Tommy aproveitado as novas Turbo Rangers e Kat assumiu os poderes da Rosa Turbo Ranger. Com Rocky incapaz de se juntar a eles, devido a uma lesão nas costas durante um karate-prática e para surpresa de Kat ea outros, Justin Stewart foi selecionado para ser o novo azul Turbo Ranger. Assim, uma outra época tinha começado com mais mudanças pela frente. Zordon, seu mentor por um longo tempo, foi oferecida a chance de retornar ao seu planeta natal de Eltar, e organizados para Dimitria para vir à Terra para orientar seus escolhidos. thumb|Katherine como o rosa Turbo Rangers Apesar de todas as mudanças repentinas em torno dela, Kat manteve seu amor para a dança e foi para audições sempre que podia. Durante uma audição para o desempenho de "O Quebra-Nozes", outro participante fez Kat sentir como ela era muito grande. Estas observações pejorativas feitas Kat duvidar de si mesma e ela foi em uma dieta radical. Claro, Divatox aproveitou isso e criou um monstro chamado Numbor, que fez Kat peso. Felizmente, foi uma situação que não durou muito tempo, quando ela começou a acreditar em si mesma. O melhor de tudo, Kat ganhou o papel principal de Clara no recital de balé. Como seu tempo como um Ranger se aproximava do fim, ela iria lutar mais algumas batalhas com Divatox e um enorme que colocou Tommy em grande perigo, mas TJ e Cassie viria para ajudar Kat afastar o Piranhatrons e resgatar Tommy.Depois, Kat tinha feito mais do que seu quinhão de combater o mal, e que era hora de seguir em frente. Em sua última aparição, ela escolheu Cassie para substituí-la como o novo rosa Turbo Ranger, e ela partiu para Londres para começar a sua carreira e vida muito aguardada como uma bailarina.thumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumb